Beauty and The Bullet
Arrival The sun was shining bright in the light blue sky, illuminating the world with its presence. The waters began melting into vapor by the little smothering afternoon heat, forming a mild, usual scent around the area. The birds rested atop the small branches of trees, chirping sweet music to those who could take the time to listen, but not this fellow blue-haired boy. "Hmph... This dumb sun kills my vibe sometimes. And this dumb sweater doesn't make things easier. Good thing sad-eyes and the nerd aren't here or else I would die before reaching the dumb village... Hmm... Yeah... Death By Annoyance..." the infamous Bullet of the Hidden Leaf complained, groaning in-between these words. He was clad in jet-black pants, purple sweater and white shirt, accompanied by a scroll he had been given by the Hokage himself, Naruto Uzumaki, to send to the Namikage as a sign of mutual alliance... The only disadvantage was the boy's hard-headed ways and impatient attitude. "Finally... I've arrived... I've arr--" the last sentence was cut short by an incoming chakra signature he had sensed. He peered at where it came from with his arms folded, awaiting whatever happens next. A young blonde haired female was perched upon a building, the blistering on sun pounding on the entirety of her body. She couldn't seem to sit still every moment she drew a kunai from her pouch and began to spin it around on her fingers before supressing her life long habbit. Reiha was so accustomed to her intense training regime she found it difficult to relax. According to her sensei rest was crucial for the body, especially since she has to participate in the Chunin Exams. As far as she was concerned the exams were just a waste of her time, seeing as most of the other villages genin could barely managed one charkra nature while her and her teammates were juggling two nature types and a kekkei genkai. A mind drifted off and she almost fell asleep but the sun still hung above her, as if it were taunting her. "Gahhh...! How can i bloody relax in heat like this. This is totally ruining my chill," Reiha said aloud. It was rapidly approaching midday and she hadn't fed her forever growling stomach once. As she stood up to grab a bite to eat she saw a figure in the distance. A figure that wasn't familiar at all. It was a blue haired boy with a... "Shit! 'A leaf headband?! What is a shinobi of the leaf doing here. Gotta notify the others," Said Reiha. She attempted to communicate with the rest of Team Nine via their wirelessly linked communicators but she heard nothing but static, she was out of range. "I will handle it myself, he dosen't look tough at all... After all he is a puny leaf shinobi... Wait is that what i think it is?! You have gotta be kidding me," Reiha looked in utter shock, the mysterious infiltrator had the legendary blade of the mist; Hiramekarei. Reiha soon concluded that if she managed to steal the blade from the shinobi it could either be used to boost Namigakure's military might or if they returned it to the Mist it would only strengthen there already solid alliance with Kirigakure. But the only way to steal it would be to defeat him in battle, the situation couldn't get any better for Reiha as she was one that enjoyed a good fight more than any one. She quickly summoned her two black steel katana's. Without a second thought she rushed at the infiltrator at an almighty speed. Gekihen didn't seem to be worried at the approaching blond. He simply stretched his arms sideways to take the full brunt of the attack, or so it seemed. As the blond approached close-range, Gekihen turned into a substitute log. The real Gekihen was atop a tree kneeling with his right leg whilst releasing a katana using a special sealing technique, a small grin crept up on his rather cute visage. "This should be interesting... And I don't mind fighting a cute female such as her... But It's hot and I just wanna give this to the old Kage and get back to training... Hmph... Maybe If I fight her and win she could show me a cool technique or something..." he quietly spoke, calculating his options. Then he stood up from the tree and stepped down gracefully, pushing some strands of hair out of his face whilst smiling. Introduction "Hello, I'm Gekihen of the Leaf Village... And you are...?" Gekihen asked in a kind and polite manner. His voice showed charisma and elegance, a rare trait for the boy. But then again, he was talking to a female, after all. "Gekihen of the leaf.. huh? So your the Bullet. Your just a freakin' kid. Any who, I've read your file.. Water and Yin Release User.. Proficient With Blades.. Wielder of the Hiramekarei.. Incredible natural. I will introduce myself also. I am the heiress of the Kitamura Clan, Reiha of the Bitter Winds, The Waves Stunning Kunoichi! Hm.. unfortunately killing you now would be a breach in the Chunin Exams law seeing as you are also a participant, therefore I shall spare your life. However, I must retrieve the Hiramekarei from you and it looks like you wont give it up easily. Be prepared for a fight. Let's see if you can keep up with my speed, kid. Fear my wrath!" Reiha said to the blue haired boy in the tree. She discarded her swords and the leaped backwards. Then she grabbed six shuriken from her pouch and launched them towards her opponent, propelled by a gust of her wind chakra to make it faster. Gekihen could not help but feel intrigued by this kunoichi. "speed... Huh... She's definately my type... Hehe..." the blue-haired bullet mused whilst firmly clenching his sword. He began to rotate this katana in a fast pace. This rotation would thereby serve as a makeshift shield which would deflect the Shuriken. Gekihen took a deep breath and puffed up his chest, "Water Style: Water Bomb Jutsu!!" yelled the boy as he spewed a large torrent of water towards the kunoichi, with the intention on washing her away whilst causing minor damage. "C'mon, girl... Let's see what you're made of..." Gekihen whispered as he stabbed the ground with his Katana, awaiting the blonde kunoichi's next attack. "Pitful.. A lame technique cant hope to effect me!" Roared Reiha as she used the dog hand seal and she froze the surrounding air creating a barrier of Ice. The ice absorbed the momentus impact of the water bomb causing it to splash right off the shield, negating the attack. She sprinted around the shield and her hands made three rapid seals, Boar → Tiger → Boar, then took a deep breath of her own and sent a speeding slash of wind towards her Gekihen. "Try that on for size, kid," Reiha said. Gekihen smiled and disappeared instantly. This technique, along with his natural speed, allowed him to move at blinding untraceable speeds. "So you have some sort of Kekkei Genkai... Well, I am just about tired of this unfair battle... So I'll just finish you here and now" this voice came from Reiha's left. A doppelganger had taken the same stance as Gekihen, slightly bending the right leg, which is put forward whilst carrying a blade with both arms. The clone began swinging his sword sideways as the real Gekihen charged chakra to his feet. A single glance at the sword, whether indirectly or not, would result in the girl being trapped in an illusion. Gekihen instantly sped passing the girl by, stretching his leg to land a fearsome kick to her mid-section. This would make the girl highly likely to be hit as he still possesses little experience and thus would not know if the clone was casting the illusion or taunting him nor would he know the mechanics of Gekihen's fast-paced powerful kick. This attack would not kill the blond, but it would make the thought of her proceeding to battle highly unlikely. Arms appeared everywhere in Reiha's line of sight, frantically waving like a willow. "Shit.. the kid's got me in a darn genjutsu... Release!" She said as she broke free from the hallucination. Gentle footsteps were approaching her and fast. She look to were it was coming from and it was Gekihen. "The genjutsu was a distraction.. not enough time to cast an ice shield.. not enough time to use the wind flicker," She thought to herself, attempting to conjure a plan. Little to no options were avalible. The boy let loose a fearsome kick, Reiha had no choice. She put her to hand in front of her to stop the kick. The shear might and momentum of the kick sent her flying to the ground. She winced as she stood up. If she had let the kick hit her it would of hurt a great deal more than it did. "Your fast, but still not as fast as me. That kick would have never of even connected if it wasn't for that genjutsu. But your just a kid so I will allow you to use your cheap tricks," Reiha said. She made the boar hand seal. "Frost Breath," Reiha shouted. An icey mist was then expelled from her mouth, Reiha had turned the entire ground surface into ice. "Try using your Taijutsu on this," She chuchkled as she knew he would only slip if he ran at full speed on the ice. But the only fault with this technique was that she would slip to if she ran. Fortunanetly for her, she had a jutsu to compensate for it. "Gale Platform" She chanted prior to throwing the Ram and Bird hand seals. A small platform of wind came beneath her feet and allowed her to levitate around twenty centimeters above ground, to prevent her from slipping. Reiha then summoned her bow and fired a flurry of wind propelled arrows towards her foe. Willpower Gekihen was rubbing his leg in slight pain after performing the Leaf Bullet. He was deep in thought and amazement, "H-H-How... How did she get the willpower to perform handseals?! My technique... Her hand, and probably most of her arm, is probably broken and in extreme pain... She can... She can withstand it?!... Amazing" he thought to himself, his head still pondering what else the kunoichi has instore for the young genin of the leaf. He saw incoming arrows as the pain went off, "shit!". His clone immediately jumped infront of the arrows, taking the hit before turning into a puddle of water. Gekihen then took out his treasured tool; the Hiramekarei. He now showed "Hm... I applaud your skill... But you made one single mistake..." "Saved by a clone?.. Pathetic," Reiha said shaking her head. She was desperately trying to supress the pain, her left arm was severely wounded and it was possible there was a fracture in the bone but she would let a mere crack stop her. She gathered some ice charka in her right palm and placed it on the wounded area. The ice wouldn't heal it but it would kill and isolate the pain. Thats all she needed to defeat a leaf shinobi. "...And what might that be, kid?" Reiha questioned, not dropping her guard for even a second. "YOU JUST CAN'T STOP UNDERESTIMATING ME!!" Gekihen yelled, moving at his peak speeds, combined with the body flicker making a bullet seem slow. He travelled towards the girl and stretched his arm to land a devastating punch... "For goodness sakes, I am not your toy! Stop calling me kid!" his punch was out of pure anger, showned by the deadly serious look in the boy's visage. "How can I if your going to keep having baby tantrums... grow up, kid," Reiha teased. His actions were sloppy and blinded by rage. He couldn't fight as well as he did with a level head. So she knew if she kept teasing him his attacks would be easy to read. She easily dodge the punch and countered with one of her own, aimed directly at his chest. The punch hit him and Gekihen's angry visage turned into a small chuckle, his plan worked. Immediately, this 'Gekihen' turned into a log. But, unbeknownst to the girl, the hidden part of the log was tagged with explosives. She had fallen for his act left, right and center. A nanosecond later, the log made a explosion which came unnexpectedly for the blonde kunoichi as she could not see the concealed explosives, thus leaving absolutely no time to evade. This explosion would not kill the girl, as Gekihen had put the tags on the other end of the log, which would take most of the force, but she would be incapacitated by such a spectacle. Gekihen was looking from behind a tree, perfectly executing his plan. Gekihen might not be the smartest of shinobi, but he was indeed a risk-taking unpredictable shinobi, much like his own . She stood up, her head pounded ferociously. ''"Although it wasn't the real Gekihen, he was right. Maybe I do have to stop underestimating him," ''She contemplated in her head. After, a few minutes of rubbing her head the pain was more a less gone. But her pride had yet to heal. She grinned slightly. "Alright.. I admit, your good. I will wont underestimate you anymore, I will go full force now no holding back. Believe me, you havn't even seen a glimpse of my true power. Dont expect me to hold back. Oh.. and by the way, your still a kid.. kay?" Her grin turned to a slighty more quirky one as her stance also change into a more offensive one. She made her hand seals, Ram → Dog → Hare → Crossed Tiger, in the speed of light. Ice chakra was kneaded in her stomach before being expelled in a large snowey, icey wind far superior to her previous Frost Breath technique. '"Bitter Winds!!" '''Roared Reiha. The entire area was frozen solid, the tree's, the buildings, the lamps. Everything was iced. The temperature rapidly dropped to well below zero, past the freezing point. The technique left an icey mist in the atmosphere slighlty imparing both combatan's vision. "I aint called Reiha of the Bitter Winds for nothing ya'know. I won't hold back, we are on my playing fields now. Welcome to the ''Frozen Wasteland!! '''Fear my wrath, kid," Chuckled Reiha. The frozen wasteland was the result of the Bitter Winds, while its active Reiha's ice release moves become empowered as the cold atmosphere makes them even more solid. She was always at an advantage in the icey mist as she was used to battling within it and she, like her clan, was virtually immune to cold temperatures. Also it freezes any water source in the immediate vacinity. On the downside, Reiha couldn't use any wind release moves that would blow away the mist, other wise her advantage would be lost. To end of her offensive, she made the Rat → Dog → Monkey → Dragon → Monkey hand seals and shot multiple balls of water at her opponent. On impact with the air it froze into solid balls of ice. "Hmph... Good luck now kid," Reiha said. Frozen Hopes Seeing the incoming frozen water balls, Gekihen chose to put his head back in hiding to avoid the attack as he conjured a plan from behind the tree. "Mustn't stay in one place!..." the boy leaped into trees with his Hiramekarei in hand, jumping tree to tree. Gekihen was getting colder and this proved to be a disturbance... "I... G-g-gotta remove this mist... But... I'll need wind, which I don't h-h-h-have..." then an idea struck the mind of the blue-haired bullet of the leaf as he surveyed the area, which focused his attention away from the cold mist. Making a few handseals, the obscuring mist became thicker and thicker. The mist was made from his own chakra, and detecting him was very difficult. He had surveyed the area prior and is highly proficient in its use, as a result of training from the Sixth Mizukage himself. Gekihen was highly adept in travelling within this mist, and was a sensor, making him able to pinpoint Reiha's exact location. Charging some chakra into his feet whilst continuously leaping silently tree to tree, he purposely let his Hiramekarei fall down, which the blonde wanted so badly, but triggered it with multiple explosive tags beneath, which would surely incapacitate her. This blade was also thrown to lure her into thinking Gekihen was at that area. The boy then stood down and charged some chakra into his feet. Blitzing through the cold mist, He sped to land yet another fearsome kick, but this time in silence. He could sense the chakra of the girl though this thick mist, giving him the upper hand. How she can evade this is highly unlikely. Gekihen was starting to get colder and tired, so this was one of the few chances he had. "If she wants the mist gone, hers will be gone too... Hehe." the Boy thought to himself as he blitzed to use his signature 'Leaf Bullet ''' kick once more... She put her hands in the ram hand seal and in an instant she leaped backwars into the air avoiding the fearsome kick. Her Wind Pressure Sensing technique allowed her too know his exact whereabouts no matter what. "Heh.. you underestimate me, kid. Do you think that the heiress to the Kitamura could be hit by an attack like that.. Pathetic," She mused. "I need to clear the mist but by doing so my mist will also be gone. Shit I aint got a choice," Reiha said. After a few hand seals a large whirlwind banished all of thie mist. "Well there goes the element of surprise i guess.. but at least the ice is still here in about twenty minutes it will all melt," She complained. Her arm stretched out and out came multiple ice eagles to seek out Gekihen. "Hmph.. theres no way he can dodge all of these at once with the ice on the ground, but anything is possible,"She thought to herself. She knew the chances of him dodging the eagles were slim but just to make sure she wasn't defeated, so she fired multiple wind propelled arrows into the sky. They would rain down on him so he had to dodge the eagles or arrows and if he dodge one the other would hit him, it was quite a flawless plan on Reiha's part. "Surrender... your were destined to lose the moment we began the battle. I am the heiress to the might Kitamura clan.. a puny kid like you could never beat me," Reiha said. Gekihen remained with a straight face, focusing chakra on his body. He formed three duplicates out of water, two of them ignored the incoming attack and ran towards Reiha with the apparent intentions of engaging in taijutsu. One clone charged forward with his fist as the other trailed behind his footsteps, "Hope you don't fight like the spoilt brat you are..!" the words echoed from the two clones, as the other jumped to land a punch. Meanwhile, Gekihen took out his Hiramekarei. The remaining clone jumped to the sky to take the hit of most of the arrows as the real Gekihen unleashed a stream of chakra in the shape of a disc from his Hiramekarei. The disc slashed the ice eagles in half with great precision granted to him by arduous training in senjutsu. The following step was the use of the Body Replacement Technique, which allowed him to switch and avoid the remaining arrows which the clone was unable to jump to. Category:Kaz Roleplays